Droplets
by shir0usagi
Summary: Fluffy, angsty and humorous fragments of Gray and Juvia's life in small one-shots.
1. hair

_**AN:** Hi! I just noticed I haven't posted my entries for Gruvia week here yet, silly me. But better late than never, right? Besides, the Gruvia love is eternal xD_

* * *

**Prompt:** hair [Day 1]  
**Summary:** basically Juvia playing with Gray's hair, aka shameless fluff  
**Pairing status:** post-canon  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

Juvia's lids had started to feel heavy, falling over her eyes without her consent as she sank deeper in the comfort of the couch, but then flicked back open at the squeak of the bathroom door. Gray emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped on his head, hanging over his shoulders.

"Hi." she mumbled hoarsely. It had taken every ounce of her strength to stay awake, but now she was smiling broadly, propping herself on the cushion as hewalked over and slumped beside her.

"Hey." he said. "Why didn't you go to sleep?"

"Juvia wanted to wait for you."

"Then you could have joined me y'know."

She raised her shoulders apologetically. "Juvia would, if she hadn't taken her own shower a couple of hours ago." Now she regretted not waiting until he got home, but that thought wilted to the back of her mind as she watched him dry his damp hair on the towel. She bit her lower lip absent-mindedly, tilting her neck sideways. Raven bangs plastered on his forehead, hovering above his eyes, then swept to the side, then backwards, making him look so…

"What are you lookin' at?"

His voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she blinked. "Nothing. It's just that Gray-sama is so dreamy."

He chuckled, both at her statement and to the fact that if this was a year ago or so, he would look away to hide the embarrassment her boldness would definitely induce and try to change topic. Now he didn't mind though. He didn't think all that much about his own looks, but if she liked him then that was a good thing. He didn't need to be attractive to anyone else.

He pulled the towel off his head, leaving it hooked over his nape. "If you say so…"

Her smile quirked wider and she brought a hand to his hair, tangling her fingers in the dark locks. He leaned in her touch and hummed softly, resisting the urge to close his eyes as her digits soothed his scalp.

"Juvia remembers, you used to do your hair this way for a while right?" she said, combing his hair to the back.

"Mmh…"

"Will you show Juvia?" she purred.

"No."

Her shoulders dropped. "But Gray-sama looked cool! Different, and kinda similar to father, but definitely cool! _Wah!"_

He scowled. "It's not like I'm proud of it…" For many reasons. Too much hair gel was one of them.

"But Gray-sama…"

"Na-uh."

"Come on now…"

"Ain't happening."

"Fine! Juvia can do it herself."

He felt her tug at his hair. "Oi-"

Surrendering at her ministrations was unavoidable, so she took her time to fix his hair before she pulled back, smiling in content. "Done!"

He crossed his arms under his chest, looking away. "…It's wrong."

"Really?" She puffed her cheeks, venting a disappointed sigh. "But Juvia thought she got it right, why…"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "For cryin' out loud…" He'd been with her for quite a while now, and he'd been in love with her for much more, but he still couldn't figure out how she did this to him. He couldn't fight it. She would always find a way to send those wild flutters in his chest, even with the smallest things. He was utterly, completely helpless at her impact, like a house of cards in the wind.

But he didn't mind a bit.

"Here." he picked a small strand and let it fall over his forehead. "That's it."

She stared at him, taking in his countenance, her eyes gleaming with joy. He felt a blush burn his cheeks despite his effort to keep a severe composure and shifted his gaze away.

"Beautiful…"

"Hey, don't call me that. _Beautiful_ is not used for men."

A pair of arms wrapped around him and he felt warm lips press on his cheek. "Then you are Juvia's prince. How is that?"

He smiled, lifting a hand to brush some stray hair behind her ear. "I can live with that."

Soon their lips were melding together, and as he pulled the towel off his shoulders, hovering above her when her back met the couch again, they knew they were done talking for the night.

* * *

_**AN:** Thanks for reading! I'll be posting the rest of the promps during the week, stay tuned :)_


	2. quiet

_**AN:**__ So here you have the second prompt! Just a small piece of smungst, smut and angst haha_

* * *

**Prompt:** Quiet [Day 2]  
**Summary:** It was when she felt him closer than ever that she feared she might lose him from her life  
**Rating:** M

* * *

**You light up my silence**

She always loved having him. Loved it when he drove into her with ardent passion, making her quiver and cry at the top of her lungs. She was embarassed by how much she craved it. But it was at times like this, when she felt she could melt in the fondness of his eyes, the tenderness of his kisses and the rare gentleness of his thrusts, that she relished the most. Slow, deep, and loving.

Her stiffled moans scattered in the silence of the room as he tugged a fistful of her hair, coaxing her head back to drag his tongue along her neck. She dipped her fingers into his shoulders, her chest heaving against his in sharp breaths while she sank on his length repeatedly.

He looked almost vulnerable, trembling under her touch when she brushed the sweat-damp hair out of his eyes and cupped his cheeks, heavy lids hooding his gaze, fixed on her face so as not to miss a thing when she moaned and tensed at the sensation. His hands were warm against her back, cradling her as though she were made of the finest porcelain. His breath came in ragged pants, groaning silently as he jerked her body to his grinding hips.

All for her. This sight belonged solely to her.

People said Gray was cold, but it was not how she knew him. Only she knew the heat that surged through her, drowning her to oblivion. Only she knew the warmth that lingered where he kissed her. Only she could sate this fiery lust.

"Gray-sama is really quiet tonight…."

She couldn't tell if the blush on his face was from the heat or from ebrarrassment. Probably the first.

"I could say the same for you."

"Juvia is not complaining though." She leaned in to plant a kiss on his shoulder. "It's nice to take it slow for a change."

"I feel like I–" he grunted at the friction, "like I can love you more this way…

She hummed a smile against his neck. "Juvia too."

His hands pressed on her hips in a tight grip and he hoisted her up before lying her on the matress, angling and shoving his hips into her as he pushed her legs up to her chest. He muffled her whimpers with his mouth in a sloppy kiss, grazing his teeth on her lower lip, sending shivers up and down her spine. She lost count of the times his name left her lips. She lost cound of the times she felt she could burst. And with her, he lost his mind to the raw pleasure, spilling those precious three words in her neck over and over again.

A sting of pain at his nape pulled him out of the depths of sleep. He rolled over the mattress to settle in a better position, when he felt a fleeting movement at his side. Prying his eyes open, it didn't take him long to adjust to the darkness of the room and make out the outlines of her figure, head resting on her elbow.

"Hi." he muttered drowsily.

Juvia gave him a soft smile.

"What are you doing awake? It's still dark."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia couldn't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

"No…"

He knew her too damn well to believe that poor 'no'. And the nervous finger trailing invisible patterns on his bare chest didn't help her much at sounding convincing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Juvia was just being silly and making silly thoughts…"

"What kind of silly thoughts?" He saw her shift her gaze away, drawing a long breath. He was starting to worry; what was it that she didn't want him to know? "Juvia?"

"Nothing, it's just– Gray-sama was so gentle earlier and–"

"Tell me you don't feel like crap because of the sex…"

"N–no it was amazing!" she blurted. "Juvia felt so loved and full and happy –but sometimes–" her voice trembled as tears started to glow in her eyes, "Juvia is afraid to feel so happy…"

Gray stood in silence, words lumped in his throat. He expected to hear anything, from a quarrel she might have had with some of their friends that kept her in distress to what would happen when they'll grow old and die, but not this. Her confession hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm afraid it's too good to last, that you're too close to stay this way forever…" her hand clutched the sheet right above the ache in her chest, "But I can't let you go…"

"_Go?_ I'd never–"

But he already had. They started a life anew together, and he left her.

"Shit."

His heart sank. He knew why she was hesitating. She didn't want to burden him with any more regret. Though he thought he deserved all of this guilt and then a hundred times more. How many times had she lost her sleep over those thoughts? How many times did she shed tears in his absence? Just how much he hurt her?

He could use the rest of his life telling her he's sorry, but it was not what she needed now.

"Juvia" he paused, lifting his hand to her face and wiped the tears with his thumb. "I'll never, never leave again, understand?"

"Juvia knows, she knows…" she rubbed her sore eyes with the back of her hand, "Juvia is sorry to bother you with her post midnight insecurities, don't pay attention to–"

"Listen to me." he interrupted. Slowly, he brought her palm to his lips, his mouth tracing the soft skin. "I've left everything else behind. You are the only thing I need. So don't worry about those stuff anymore."

"Gray-sama…" She leaned forward, drenching his lips in her tears as she kissed him fervently.

He responded with equal vigor, cuppng her neck and sliding his tongue through her gasping lips. When they parted he shifted above her, pinning her wrists beside their heads, fingers lacing with hers as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He had to kiss those fears away, and he'd gladly spend a lifetime for it.

* * *

_**AN:**__ I hope it was okay, thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated :D_


	3. awkward

**AN: **_This is my last entry for Gruvia week. 3 out of 7, ain't that bad given my schedule! However, I'm seriously considering of using this place to share other gruvia drabbles I post on tumblr. They're small like the ones I've already uploaded, so here I could keep them all neat and organized instead of posting each as separate stories. You can always let me know if that works fine for you through a review or PM. For now, enjoy this one xD_

* * *

**Prompt: **awkward (couldn't fit it in any of the original prompts, so I came up with my own)**  
****Summary:** When living in the same house, sometimes it's hard not to _literally_bump on each other naked. It takes place during the 6 months Gray and Juvia lived together. (heavily nspired by the naked scene in the Proposal)  
**Rating:** T

* * *

** The good, the bad, and the uncomfortable**

With a happy sigh, Juvia turned off the water and opened the shower leaf. After an exhausting training session with Gray, she really needed a refreshing shower to wash away the sweat and accumulated fatigue. Absent-mindedly, she reached her hand for a towel, but when it just swung into the void she was struck with awareness.

She forgot to take a towel with her.

Cursing herself inwardly, she looked through the vapor for a spare one she could use. Her eyes fell on a folded face towel on the counter and stretched to fetch it, but it turned out too small to dry herself with it, let alone cover her body.

At this point,there was only one option. It's not like she hadn't happened to bring _him_ a towel in the shower. Even so, she couldn't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks.

She opened the bathroom door by an inch. "Gray-sama?" she called loud enough for him to hear.

No answer.

She peeked through the door. Probably he was still out. He did say he was going to gather some wood for the fireplace after all.

She faltered, biting her lip. Now, what were the chances of Gray-sama running into her before she could disappear into her room?

She shook her head and opened the door, covering her chest and private parts as best she could because, alone or not, she felt too exposed, and she was about to march to her room when a hairy blur flew before her eyes, causing her to yelp in horror and jump a few steps back.

Black round eyes, whiskers…and claws. A ferret? Where did it even come from? Then again, their house was at the edge of a forest…

"No no no, go away!" she hissed as it drew closer. She waved her leg to scare it away, but apparently the weasel saw it rather as an invitation to play.

She tipped the back of her head on the door frame, severely tempted to use her magic now. Maybe trap it in her water lock, then send it off where it came from. No, she could choke the poor thing, what kind of person would do that? But she had to do something before it crawled up her feet. Because she could see in those black eyes it totally entertained the idea.

* * *

Gray ran up the paved stairs that led to the house. Once in, he arched a brow at Juvia's absence. She said she would be preparing lunch…hadn't she?

"Uh…Juvia?" he asked. He didn't get a response, but then he noticed there was no pot on the burner.

He scratched the back of his neck. Maybe she went out to pick vegetables or something. Well, better take a quick shower and help her out with lunch when she's back.

Humming a song, he dropped the sweat reeking T-shirt that hung on his shoulder, then yanked his pants off along with the boxers. He headed straight to the small corridor that led to the bathroom, hoping that he would be done quickly to pick his clothes up before she came back and start complaining for dropping them in the middle of her kitchen.

* * *

Juvia shot another jet of water to the mischievous animal. Guide it in the bathroom and lock it inside; that was the current plan. If only it didn't seem to like water so much…

"That's it…" she took a step forward as it took a few steps back, "What a good boy you are, ferret-kun!"

It finally stepped on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Now was her chance. She closed the door and spurt in the corridor without looking ahead.

And then, the clash.

There was a wet sound of sweat coated skin slapping on damp skin and Gray found himself pressed flush against Juvia. An equally naked Juvia.

He yelped, she squeaked, her palms slanted on his shoulder blades to prevent herself from falling over while he clasped at her arms to maintain their balance, resulting in him toppling over and pulling her along as his back crashed on the floor.

They stared at each other for a brief moment of silence. Arms placed at each side of his head, lips parted in a soft gasp as her body sloped on his, damp locks clung on her forehead and cheeks, dripping beads of water on his face as he stared intensely at her flushed features. Until he grew uncomfortably conscious of their predicament and burst in incoherent yells, pulling Juvia out of her own trance.

"What the fuck–"

She let out a torn cry of embarrassment, bringing a hand over her eyes. "Ju–Ju–Juvia is not looking!"

"Why don't you cover something else instead of your eyes?"

She cried again as she covered her chest, sitting up on his lap. "Aaah, Juvia is so embarrassed!"

"Don't squirm!" he grunted, clenching his jaw.

"Our first time was not supposed to be like this!"

"What nonsense are you talking about? And get off me already!"

Juvia stuttered an apology and crept towards her bed, pulling a blanket over her bare figure.

"What the hell were you doing?" he barked as he wrapped a towel around his hips. When he dared peek her way again, she seemed in shock and red as a tomato.

"Gray-sama saw Juvia the way she was born…" she muttered, covering her mouth with one hand and holding the blanket wrapped around her body with the other one.

"I didn't see anything!" he lied, his hand clutching on the towel tightened protectively.

"O-Oh…"

Was it him, or did she sound more disappointed than relieved? He eye-rolled. "Throw a warning next time you plan on running around the house naked!"

"You're not the one to talk about that Gray-sama…." she retorted silently.

"You're the one who jumped on me!" He scoffed, passing a hand through his hair. "You know what? Whatever. I'm off to shower."

She opened her mouth to speak, raising an index finger as Gray walked backwards and clasped the door handle but she was cut short when the door opened and the ferret gushed out, causing him to screech a curse and withdraw clumsily.

"What on earth was that?"

"I meant to tell you…." she mumbled, twisting the edge of the knitted material in her fingertips, "Juvia was trying to escape from ferret-kun when she bumped on Gray-sama."

He whipped his palm on his red face, grumbling something under his breath before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Gray-sama?" she asked.

"What."

"Did you drop your clothes in the kitchen?"

His head popped from behind the door. "Yes." he huffed and shut the door close.

He didn't spare a glance at the wild blush on his face that reflected on the mirror and walked straight to the shower.

He definitely needed a cold one.


	4. home

_**AN:** So I wrote my take on Gray and Juvia's reunion/confrontation. Thing is, the spoilers for the next couple of chapters seem to change many things, but I thought I should post it anyways, since I had it almost done before they came out and well, I didn't want my effort to go to waste, haha! I hope you like it xD_

* * *

**Home  
**[rating: K]

**_I've figured it out, home is where your heart is around~_**

The sky was still dusted in the gloomy gray Juvia knew better than anyone when she stepped out of the house. Their home, the place where she had to keep her faith and the happy memories they shared beating alive on her own for half a year. She leaned against the wooden pillar and looked up, letting the thick raindrops soothe her face. The fever had subsided, although her skin still felt hot. But she was well enough to walk out and have some peace to herself, in her rain. It was a bitter sign that something was still not mended inside her.

Gray-sama finally came back to her. Her heart swelled with relief to see him safe and sound, too much for her to care about anything else. She hugged him and he did the same, and she knew in his warmth that gushed through her, the one no fever or sun heat could make her feel, that he was real and she hadn't lost her sanity. He didn't come back alone though, of course there was Natsu and the others and even Erza, who bowed at her, begging for forgiveness and punishment for reasons she couldn't quite grasp.

They celebrated their reunion with the rightful amount of booze, and Juvia eagerly listened to their stories. About how Gray-sama learnt to control the black marks on his body with old lady Porlyusica's help and infiltrated this Avatar cult to gather information under Erza's request. About how Natsu busted in their base and took out 3 of their members without a sweat. How Gray-sama put up an incredible act to the point he made them think he had lost it, until he came to release them when they were taken captives. About how they prevented the annihiliation of 3000 innocent people in the name of Zeref and how Gajeel and Levy were, as they spoke, handing in their resignation to the Council.

But how come every word they said felt like another sting of betrayal? Why the more she heard the harder it was to keep smiling? Gray-sama was back home, so why did her heart ache so much?

She heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder. Gray was standing at the door frame, holding a blanket.

"Hey."

She forced a weak smile.

"It's could out here, shouldn't you come back inside?"

"Juvia will be back soon." she assured, shifting her gaze back at the horizon that lay before her.

"Wendy says you haven't recovered fully yet, it's better–"

"You were gone for six months, can't Juvia have her five minutes?"

Her lips trembled as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She was being selfish. He had just returned from a noble mission and all she did was vent her frustration on him, but she couldn't help it. Now that her worries were swept away, all the whys she suppressed underneath came busting through her in a wild cascade of emotions she could no longer contain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Juvia…" he hesitated, his fingers curled tighter on her, "I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you but Erza asked me to not say anything. If I knew it would take this long I–"

She shook his hand off and turned around, startling him. "Erza-san didn't live with Juvia, you did!" the words slipped louder than she intended, and he shrugged at the temper that resonated in her features. She looked so fierce like he had never seen her before, lips twitching and cheeks flushed as damp hair clung roughly on her face.

"You left me Gray-sama, not Erza-san. We made a home together and you let Juvia believe that no matter what happened, we would have each other. And then you left without a word, without a note, without anything! Juvia was waiting for half a year, wondering if something bad has happened to you!"

Six months, drifting between faith and fear, from praying for his safety to crying her heart out at the thought he could be dead, and from that to blaming herself for not believing enough in him.

She burst in loud sobs, and he could no longer discern the tears from the raindrops that spilled on her face. "Did you even wonder how worried Juvia would be?"

The accusation made his gut twist.

"Do you think it was easy?" he yelled back, completely soaked by the heavy downpour. "Do you know how many times I wanted to call it quits but just couldn't?"

He clasped her arms, as though the contact would convey his remorse better than words alone. "Juvia, I regretted leaving you every fuckin' day. I thought it wouldn't take so long, I swear I would have told you otherwise-" His voice had gone hoarse, his chest heaving. "Then things got way more complicated and I couldn't even come to tell you the truth because they were keeping an eye on me."

"Then Gray-sama should have told Juvia since the beginning! You asked me to live with you!" She cried, bumping her fists on his chest repeatedly. "We worked together, trained together, so why won't you let Juvia help you? Why…" Her body jerked with her sobs as she buried her face in his chest. "You didn't even tell Juvia about the marks. Father asked me to take care of you and you're making it impossible…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispered over and over like a prayer, caressing her hair. He thought he was protecting her, but as he felt her tremble with tears in his arms, he knew he had left her more broken than any threat or injury ever would. He made her sick, not her own rain, and that thought wrecked him inside.

"I'm such an idiot. All I wanted is to keep you safe and I make mistake after mistake. It's just- I care too damn much about you. " He muttered, resting his cheek atop her head, oblivious to how his words made her heart race as her eyes flicked wide. "I'm so afraid of losing you I can't think straight."

Her gaze lifted to his, searching through the regret in his eyes. "Juvia has faith in you, why don't you have some faith in her too?" she urged. "You don't need to worry because Juvia won't leave your side no matter what."

There was a silent moment, and she watched him pant before he leaned forward, wrapping an arm around her back. Then lips were upon hers, and she melted into his touch, placing her hands at each side of his neck. He fisted her wet hair, coaxing her head to deepen the kiss, driven by an impulse he'd been repressing for a painful while.

And as she let his warmth engulf her completely, the rain wilted into the sunlight.

"I'm home…" he whispered against her lips.

He felt her smile as she pulled away, searching in the pocket of her skirt and he caught a fleeting glint of metal before she put his necklace over his head. "Welcome home, Gray-sama."

He smirked. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

"It's what gave Juvia hope all this time." she smiled, tracing the cross with her finger.

"Slap me next time I leave you alone."

"You won't." she assured, nuzzling his neck. " At least Juvia won't let you."

Gray pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go back inside, you still need to rest."

She nodded, although she doubted the fireworks that still busted in her stomach would let her actually rest anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around his and followed him into their home, leaving the sunrays that showered the hill behind.

* * *

_**~Bonus scene~  
**_

"So romantic…" Wendy wiped a tear and leaned against the window frame, gazing over their embracing figures.

Erza nodded knowingly. "It was about time."

"That's annoying y'know, just leave them alone." Natsu grumbled from the other side of the room, arms crossed under his chest, but the girls seemed too immersed to comment on his rare display of tack.

"They're coming back!" Lucy squeaked and shot off the window to take a seat on the couch next to Natsu. Wendy sniffed, rubbing her eyes dry as Erza picked her teacup so hastily that she spilled some of its content on her skirt.

The door creaked open and Gray walked in, followed by an equally soaked found themselves in an uncomfortable silence; Erza taking a nonchalant sip of her tea, Lucy and Wendy staring at them with a suspiciously nervous smile while Natsu darted into the void.

"…Everything alright?" Gray asked.

"Y-yes!"  
"Mm_hmmm_!"  
"Spectacular!"

A wild blush rose on his cheeks as he realized what this poorly concealed nervousness was for. Clearing his throat, he whisked his red face towards Juvia. "You need some dry clothes." He seized her wrist, pulling her into the corridor that led to her bedroom.

"Will Gray-sama help Juvia change?" she purred.

"You're well enough to do that on your own!"

Erza's lips curved in a soft smile as they vanished. "Some things never change."

* * *

_**AN:** I think Mashima-sensei will give us something really strong after keeping Gray and Juvia apart for half a year and making Juvia so depressed. Not to mention the excuse under which she was kept out of it, and the excuse that will bring her back to action, accordind to the spoilers. I think those two are ready for a kiss at the end of this arc, but there's also a high possibility we won't see one just yet in case Mashima wants to save it up for later. We'll know eventually! But either way, I do expect Gray's necklace to be mentioned xD_


	5. mysterious

_**AN:** So we had ths gorgeous cover of Juvia and I desperately wanted Gray's reaction to it, so I wrote this silly little drabble!_

* * *

**Setting:** College AU  
**Rating:** high T  
**Summary:** Juvia wanted to give him him a piece of consolation for her absence

* * *

**Something something**

The rattling of engines and loud chatters echoed in Magnolia's train station as they approached the platform where Juvia's train was going to depart in a few minutes.

"Here you go." Gray said, handing her the backpack he'd been carrying for her.

"Thank you for helping with Juvia's luggage, Gray-sama."

"Yeah, no big deal…I couldn't leave you carry all these on your own." he muttered, scratching the back of his neck. The selfish truth was, he'd rather she didn't have to leave at all. They had been dating for a couple of weeks, after months of studying sessions at his place (which lately would soon give their place to heated make out ones) and he had grown quite attached to her company already, more than he cared to admit. But now his girlfriend had been accepted in a research program for students in Crocus, and she would be away for a good week. Of course though, he wouldn't spoil her excitement for this trip she'd been anticipating for months, especially not when she already seemed hesitant for leaving him behind.

"Juvia will miss you so much…" she confessed, sliding her hands up his chest.

"It'll be fine. You'll be pretty busy and time is going to pass before you realize." he assured her, brushing some stray blue hair behind her ear. "Besides, we'll skype at night."

A smile tweaked her lips, and he watched her eyes close as she leaned forward to kiss him.

She really was addictive.

Both of his hands moved to cup her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue against her own.

His lids still hung low even when they parted for air, until she pulled back abruptly. "Right!" she thrust a hand in her bag, searching. "Juvia has something for you!"

"It's not another body pillow, right?" he asked, feeling a bead of sweat form on his forehead. His answer came soon, when she handed him an envelope.

"Here." she beamed.

He looked at the item in his hand, then up at her."…is this a letter? Y'know, you can always text me if you want to – "

"It's not a letter." she interrupted, twisting the hem of her shirt in her fingers.

His brows knitted in confusion. "Then what?"

"It's…a small gift, so that you won't miss Juvia much." Her lips curled playfully as he watched his curiosity rise, a shade of pink tinting her cheeks. "Juvia can't say more. Just, promise you won't open it until you get home."

"Okay…" he murmured and slid the mysterious envelope in his pocket. "It better be worth the wait."

Oh how it did.

The train hissed its upcoming departure, calling for their attention.

"Well. Juvia has to go now." She pressed a hasty peck on his lips, before she seized her suitcase and rushed to get on the train. "I love you."

Gray was left staring at her window as the train set off, with her taste still lingering on his lips.

And sheer curiosity about what was in the damn envelope.

* * *

The door of his apartment creaked close behind the weight of his back as he stepped in. His shoes were kicked off on the way to his bedroom, followed by his T-shirt before he slumped on the bed, heaving a long breath. Then he remembered why he rushed home in the first place.

His hand searched in the pocket of his jeans, and soon he was tearing the envelope, spilling its content onto the covers. He brushed the layer of heart shaped confetti away and choked at the sight underneath; a photo of Juvia.

But what a photo.

"Oh God."

All his mind could decode for a long, torturous moment was her legs. Bent and spread only for him, stirring his most undisclosed fantasies. His eyes trailed from the thigh boots to the creamy skin above and…damn why was this cut right there? He swallowed dryly. When he managed to unhook his gaze from her thighs, he roamed higher to the swells of her ample chest, concealed under a tight buttoned coat (which, if he had a shred of sanity left, he would find very elegant) and then fixed on her face. The confidence emanating from her dark eyes, as though they could see right through him, like they knew exactly how every fiber of his body reacted to her. The curve her index finger pressed on her gloss coated lips, faint but enough to leave him craving for their touch.

He kept staring at the photo in his hands from different angles, to the point he was sure he could picture it even with eyes closed. Leaning back, he rubbed the flat of his hand over his face. "Fuck…"

* * *

Juvia glanced lazily over the rural landscape that lay outside the window when her phone chimed with a text. She unlocked the screen to read its content.  
_**  
Gray-sama: **__So. Will you be alone in your room?_

A sly smirk crept on her lips and she proceeded to reply, but before she could type anything, a new message flashed on the screen.

_**Gray-sama: **__Just curious. Which underwear you were wearing when you took the photo?_

She brought a hand to cover the blush that spread across her face. Her chest swelled with triumph.

Something told her she would be haunting his dreams for the whole week.

* * *

_**AN:** I'm not very comfortable with college AUs but I felt it didn't really fit the canon settings so here you have it. I might write an equally silly sequel to this but I can't promise anything. __Thanks for reading xD_


	6. just some tumblr requests

_**AN:** Hope you guys are doing great! Here's a couple of requests from tumblr that I thought I might as well post here too ^^_

* * *

**prompt/summary:** accidentally sleeping together  
**rating:** K

* * *

It possibly took him less than five seconds to shoot off of his bed and storm into Juvia's bedroom when he heard her scream pierce through the depth of his sleep. He found her panting loud, chest heaving erratically and eyes wide in fear.

He kneeled beside her. "Are you alright? Juvia!"

She only reacted at the call of her name, whisking at him. "Gray-sama?" Disbelief crept from her trembling voice, as if he was nothing more than a hallucination of hers. "You are okay?"

"As ever. What happened?"

"But you– Juvia saw you–" Tears trickled down her cheeks and merged with the sweat coating her skin.

"_Shhh_… It was just a nightmare, I'm here and I'm fine." The fingers that soothed away the hair that clung on her face calmed her enough to stop trembling.

"Gray-sama?" she sniffed.

"What is it?"

"Can you please stay here?" His hesitation reminded her it had only been a week since she sneaked into his bed for cuddles and he kicked her out. "N–not sleep with Juvia! Just stay for a little while so that she knows you are safe if those images come back in her sleep…." She bit her lower lip shyly, fumbling with the edge of her blanket as she watched him ponder her request.

"Move over." he said.

"Eh?"

"You don't expect me to sit on the floor now, do you?"

Her sore eyes lit though the dim moonlight and she shifted excitedly on the mattress to make space for him. He crept on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. Juvia stirred around beside him a number of times until she made herself comfortable, draping a hand over his stomach. He heard her sigh happily, her breath tickling his ribs.

Well, whatever. It wasn't a good moment to brush her off.

"Juvia is so excited Gray-sama is on her bed that she can't fall back to sleep." she mumbled.

"Try more!"

* * *

Juvia woke up to wisps of dawn's early light lapping at her bedroom and a soft snore humming beside her. A smile hung from her lips. Gray was still there, sound asleep with his head tipped against the bedpost. A trail of saliva rolled on his chin and–

She brought a palm over her mouth; her hand was nested in his. She felt her heart flutter fast in her chest. They must have been this way for quite a while, because she could feel the creases on her skin from the sweat.

Carefully, she shrugged off of the covers and took a long moment to bask in his sleeping countenance. Messy raven spikes hooding his eyes. Small, even breaths leaving his slightly parted lips.

"Good morning, Gray-sama." the whisper came so low he wouldn't hear.

She had to restrain a giggle as she walked out of the bedroom. His blushing face on breakfast was going to be priceless!

* * *

**prompt/summary:** patching up a wound  
**rating:** K

* * *

"Please stay still, Gray-sama."

Gray hissed as she cleaned a deep wound carved across the left half of his abdomen with a wet cloth. They had just been assaulted by a group of dark mages while on a mission. They defeated them, of course they would, but not without taking significant damage as well. Especially him. He had shielded Juvia from one of the opponent's attacks, earning this nasty cut. He was lucky Juvia was carrying a first aid kit, for they were in the middle of nowhere.

Her tone sounded a tad stricter, frigid even, than he was used to. He wouldn't dwell on it, had she not been avoiding eye contact as well. Which was extremely unusual for Juvia.

Next was an antiseptic solution. He groaned, clenching his jaw. "Are we done yet?"

"Not yet."

There it was again. He couldn't recall any other time Juvia was upset with him. Whatever the reason, he didn't like it, that he was sure of.

"None of this would be necessary if Gray-sama hadn't been so reckless." she said finally while she wrapped a bandage around his torso.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Her gaze met his for the first time in a while, an emotion he took as anger simmered in her eyes and tied his gut in a knot. Her cheeks slightly flushed, as though she was making effort to remain collected. "You didn't need to protect Juvia. She could have handled it on her own."

He wanted to laugh, but that would probably make her even more upset. That guy was about to pierce right through her, there was no time or space to dodge the attack so he jumped in the way, it was simple as that. He couldn't just stand there and watch. Besides, that gave her an opening to slide away and knock him down. "Listen, if you believe I don't think you are strong enough to protect yourself, that's totally not it, I just–"

"Juvia knows that." She put the rest of the bandages away and tightened her ponytail. "It's you who seems to forget an important detail."

He crossed his arms under his chest, only for a surge of pain to remind him of his wound, and withdraw them awkwardly. "And what is that?"

Juvia leaned into his face and he found himself stiffening at the proximity. He thought he saw a fleeting glow of tears at the corner of her eyes. "Physical attacks don't work on me. Gray-sama hurt himself for nothing."

Oh.

He didn't even think about that. It was as if ther's an alarm within him that goes off when she's in danger

"I acted on impulse…" he opened his arms, "If you're going to stay mad at me for this then I'm afraid you'll be me mad at me forever, because as long as we get in trouble together, I can guarantee I might just do it again." He knew he would do the same a million times over if he had to. He could even forget his name at the thought of losing her. Heck, he had this eerie impression this was not the first time.

Juvia remained silent for a few seconds and he watched her face go from the faintest pink to maroon. Then in a blink of an eye he was pinned on the ground, her arms laced around his neck as she landed on top of him.

"Juvia, you're hurting me!" he choked.

"Gray-sama is such a knight! So protective Juvia's heart could melt! Wahh!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Good grief. Is this all it took to change your mood 180 degrees?"


	7. placidity

_AN:_ _I'm so overwhelmed by feels with this chapter and I couldn't help myself, so I rewrote the lovely Gruvia moment in it, huehue _ヽ(≧ω≦) ﾉ_ Ok bye *flees back to studying*_

* * *

Rating: K  
Setting: Chapter 453 (spoilers)

* * *

**Placidity**

Peace rustled silently through the night.

It seemed too good to be true, too fragile, after hearing the First's story and all their rigid preparations for the upcoming battle against Alvarez.

Gray knew it was just the calm before the storm. He could feel his body tingle with trepidation at the mere thought as his fingers curled on the marble surface. Each step towards Zeref edged him closer to END, and when he'd finally face him he could not relent.

A growl in his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in hours. He pulled a chocolate bar he had in the pocked of his jacket and stole a bite.

"Gray-sama…"

He looked over his shoulder. "Juvia…"

The girl leaned against the railing, glossing her worried gaze over him.

"Want some?"

He watched a vivid blush dust across her cheeks as she took the candy from his hand and he couldn't help but smile at her stutter. It made him almost forget his resolve for a split second.

She was a true wonder, he thought. He didn't mean to let her in while he was still struggling to tear the chains to his dire past and gather his pieces, but she always found a way in anyways. She seeped through his defense as if it were mere ice, melting drop by drop with every ounce of her profound love he had done so little to deserve.

Before he knew, he'd been yearning for her comfort.

_Her warmth._

Tomorrow might bring nothing but blood and ashes, but this shred of placidity they had now, he wouldn't want to bask in it without her company. Just the two of them, it always made him feel more at peace these days.

"I'm really thankful that you're here…" he confessed, "for always being beside me…"

"Ah…no…Juvia…"

His eyes swiped across the tiled roofs beneath the dark blue canvas. It was on a balcony like this, he recalled with a smile, when Erza told him he should give Juvia an answer.

_How ironic._ Just when he'd never been more certain about his feelings.

The words ached in his chest, but he couldn't pour them out to her just yet. Not until END would no more be a threat. Fate granted him a second chance for revenge, and he _had _to make it right this time. He couldn't afford any distractions, or more people dying on him ever again.

He stole a glance at her with the corner of his eye, looking up at him shyly. She's been waiting, patiently, unyieldingly. _He_'s made her wait, for so _damn_ long.

He hated that he couldn't be honest. That he'd denied her time and again. He hated how his demons reigned over his actions.

But he'd hate it more if he didn't return her feelings the way she deserved. When he'd lay his heart open to her completely, he wanted her to be the only thing in his mind, his only priority, without END or fear haunting his thoughts. He wouldn't be fair to her otherwise.

He inhaled deeply. "When the battle is over, I'll give you my answer."

A single trembling breath tore their silence. She knew his answer, as well as he did.

So be it, he was in too deep to hide from it now.

He tapped his fingers on the railing. "So for now, let me focus…"

"Yes…"

He'd definitely live to keep his promise, even if he had to fight death himself. He knew it wasn't wise to say big words when war was a breath away, but he didn't feel like he would lose. Natsu wasn't the only one, he'd also been preparing for this battle for quite a while.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve too…" he said to reassure her, or maybe himself. "Wait for me, Zeref…END…"

* * *

_**AN:** I'll love you for ever if you'd leave a little review xD_


	8. of ticklish necks and burnt eggs

_**AN:** It dawned on me that...I haven't posted any recent piece here in ages! *covers face in shame*_

* * *

**Setting:** canon; during the 1 year timeskip  
**Summary:** tickle fight fluff  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Of ticklish necks and burnt eggs**

Gray entered the kitchen with a silent groan, stretching the remnants of fatigue off his muscles. Juvia was already there, as every morning, stirring the pan with a wondrous amount of spirit given the early hour. He was in awe of the vigor she always put in everything she did, even after hours of rigid training that left him with a lasting soreness.

He was in awe of many things about her lately.

"Morning."

"Good morning!"

Scratching the back of his neck, he leaned against the counter.

"You know," he said as he grabbed a freshly baked bun from the dish beside him. Thankfully it didn't have his face – or hers – on it. "I keep telling myself I should make breakfast one of these days, but you always wake up earlier and beat me to it."

Her ponytail bounced as she turned to flash him a quick smile. "Ah it's alright, Juvia likes making breakfast."

Gray tucked the bun between his teeth and shuffled to open the cupboard above her head. Then, as he stood behind her, he was struck with an idea. One that made his occupied mouth quirk deviously. It was something small, yet so very tempting as she hummed a cheerful melody, too oblivious, too absorbed in her cooking.

He shoved the rest of the bread into his mouth before his hands lifted to her sides, inches above the curve of her waist, and poked.

Juvia squeaked and whipped the pan in the air, almost dropping the eggs before she caught them with a clumsy movement.

"What was that for?" she stammered.

But Gray had dissolved into a stifled fit of laughter, holding his bare stomach and almost choking on the bun. "Oh my god, you should have seen your reaction."

He didn't know when he took a liking in teasing her, but a playful nature had swept both of them, and neither cared to pretend otherwise.

Perhaps it began when he'd found her drooling on the arm of the couch in her sleep for the first time, or when he'd stopped outside the bathroom door, chuckling to himself as he listened to her sing in the shower. Perhaps it was when she sprayed him because he made fun of her for naming her new move 'Supreme tidal grace of love'. The time they spent together was like a cord pulling them closer, winding and tightening until there was no more distance between them.

He didn't know how, but he had dropped his defenses along with his cold mask, and found that he liked it better this way.

Laughing still, he watched her flushed face twist from indignation to fondness, and from that to challenge.

"Is Gray-sama looking for a fight?"

"Nah, you'd lose before it even started. Besides, I'm not ticklish."

Juvia raised a suspicious brow, eyes glinting with mischief. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," he lied.

"That's funny," she drawled, feigning a frown as she approached him. "Because after so many times that Juvia has hugged Gray-sama," – a smile flickered across her lips – "or at least _tried _to, she would swear that you're sensitive…"

Gray stiffened, bracing himself for the upcoming touch. Her smile twitched in amusement as she tilted her head and slowly brought a hand to his neck.

"Right here?"

She stroked where his nape and shoulder met, and the response was instant, beyond his control. He smothered an embarrassing giggle and whisked away, covering the ticklish area with the flat of his hand.

"Oh," was all she said, a sly look on her face.

He knew this was his cue to join her in a survival battle and shook his head.

"_Don't!_"

But hell, did she ever. She came to him like a cat hurling itself on its prey, tickling wherever she could lay her hands on; ribs, neck, the inside of his arms. Gray stubbornly held his chin to his collarbone, gasping for breath as he tried – and failed – to maneuver out of her reach. She was small and fast, burrowing her way through his forearms' sloppy defense.

But he was stronger, and refused to go down without a fight.

A high-pitched _'kyaa'_tore from her as he seized her by the arms and spun her around.

"You're done for," he rasped, wrapping an arm around her to keep her in place while he stroked her stomach.

"Gray-sama!–"

She coughed on her laughs, kicked the air and thrashed about, but to no avail. Gray continued his relentless assault, adamant to the small hands that tried to pry his away from her belly, and when that proved futile, balled into fists and pounded desperately against his arm.

But then she froze and shrieked "Oh my, is that a rat?!"

"Where?" His eyes darted to the direction she pointed immediately, but when he heard her snort he realized he'd fallen right into her trap. Of course there was no rat, even if they did encounter some hungry visitors now and then.

"Shit."

But it was too late. Dropping down his guard, even if for a moment, allowed her to escape from his grip. Now she was climbing on his back, fingertips teasing mercilessly up and down his torso while he struggled under the unbearable sensation, afraid to counter attack lest she fall on the hard floor in her efforts and get hurt.

"That was cheap," he growled.

"Don't you know all is fair in love and war?"

In his throes, Gray felt laughter bubbling in his chest that had little to do with being tickled. Hadn't that always been Juvia's favorite course of action?

Though two could play that game.

He just needed to take this battle to a front where he could use his built to his advantage.

The couch.

Propping her further up his back, he headed to the sofa and swiftly hunched over. Gravity worked in his favor and Juvia plopped on the cushions with a startled yelp. Gray followed, a snicker tugging at his mouth. Finally, the tables had turned.

She cried _'No'_s and_'Don't'_s as he crept closer, using her legs to push herself further away from him, until he caught her ankle and began to stroke behind her knee.

Her body jerked with unrestrained giggles and aimless kicks.

They tumbled off the couch and onto the woolen carpet.

He ignored how her body rubbed against his in wicked ways as she wrestled him down onto his back. Ignored the way his forearm softly grazed her chest as he rolled them over and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand.

He had her caged and completely under his mercy, tickling his way to her armpits. She squirmed and writhed in agony and laughed. God, she laughed and it was so full of mirth it made his heartstrings tug achingly inside his chest.

"Oh—oh please stop, Juvia can't take it—anymore—" she panted, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

Gray paused, looking up at her. "Hm."

Bringing his eyes to the same level as hers, he realized they were so close that they breathed the same air.

"Do you admit defeat?" he asked.

She didn't reply. Only kept drawing deep, even breaths, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Her gaze trailed lower and he followed it, down to her lips. And, as if pulled under their spell, the world seemed to narrow down to just him, Juvia, and the impossible urge to kiss her. Nothing more and nothing less.

It was that very moment he realized the defeat was all his.

He had completely, utterly, hopelessly lost to her long ago.

His hold on her wrists loosened, and he stole one last glance to her lips before he sat up.

"You might be luckier next time."

**…**

"_What's that smell?" he asked, sniffing the air._

"_Oh no! Juvia forgot the pan on the burner…"_

"_Fuck."_

"_So…you said you wanted to make breakfast?"_

* * *

_**AN:** Feedback, no matter how small, is very motivational and very appreciated._

_Major thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: BlueKoalaBear, gilamonsterx3, Depressica, Kyogan-Saori, Snavej, Xstye, Gray-Chan Fallen, SongBird1205, Gruvia shipper and other guests! You rock! ^-^_


End file.
